moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Obłęd
Czerwone od nieustającego żaru, znajdujące się na samym skraju Piekła pustkowie zwykle było stosunkowo spokojnym miejscem. Poza żołtymi od trujących widzielin chmur, unoszących się wysoko nad tym miejscem oraz echem setek milionów oszalałych z bólu istot, nie działo się tu praktycznie nic. Żaden z Demonicznych Lordów nigdy nie posiadł tego miejsca, żaden pomniejszy diabeł nigdy nie próbował zająć go dla siebie. Powodem była istota, która objęła sobie to miejsce za dom. Wielu mieszkańców Piekła próbowało już ją usidlić- żadnej się nie udało.thumb|400px Trzysta siedemdziesiąt dwa- tyle właśnie demonicznych ciał leżało porozrzucanych po okolicy. Część swoim wyglądałem przypominała połamane lalki, część była w tak złym stanie, że bliżej było im do cieczy, niż do ciał stałych. - Taka....potęga...- wyszeptał Asakku, ustami zdyszanej Mrocznej Elfki. Euphemia Crystal, ostatnia z rodu niegdysiejszych władców nieistniejącego już, Kryształowego Półwyspu, w niczym nie przypominała dawnej siebie. Czerwona od wrodzonej choroby skóra była teraz biała niczym papier- dla kontrastu, jej włosy, które niegdyś przypominały swoim odcieniem śnieg, teraz przywodziły na myśl raczej piekielny pył. Jej kryształowa zbroja również odeszła w niepamięć, a jej mroczny odpowiednik obecnie odkrywał znacznie więcej, niż zakrywał. To wszystko nie miało jednak dla Euphemii znaczenia. Gdyż od czasu pojedynku z Qual-Bosem i Noelle Strange, jej ciało było jedynie pojemnikiem utrzymującym w sobie Asakku. - Przyprowadziłeś ze sobą trzysta żałosnych diabłów, w swej arogancji sądząc że stanowią dla mnie jakiekolwiek wyzwanie.- powiedział ze spokojem gruby, odbijający się wielokrotnym echem głos.- Powiedz mi, chłopcze- czy to sytuacja w Piekle sprawiła że postanowiłeś tutaj przybyć, czy po prostu przegrana ze śmiertelnikami tak zaburzyła twoje zdolności poznawcze? Oczy Euphemii uniosły się, wpatrująopętane c się w przeciwnika. Ponad 13 metrowa, łuskowata istota o ogonie ciągnącym się kilkanaście metrów dalej, patrzyła z wyższością na ciało Mrocznej Elfki. Jego imię brzmiało Ten'e'Brae Kaas- istota równie tajemnicza, co potężna. - Nie miałem zamiaru okazywać Ci braku szacunku, Wieczny.- powiedział Asakku, z trudem wstając.- Przybyłem gdyż... - Gdyż jesteś głupcem.- powiedział Kaas, patrząc na "gościa" z góry.- Twa głupota zabrania Ci zapomnieć o dawnej chwale. Ty, który przed tysiącleciami byłeś zaledwie sługą na dworze Gehenna, zasmakowałeś prawdziwej władzy dopiero na lądach Kraju. Prawdziwa ambrozja, zwłaszcza dla umysłów tak ograniczonych jak twój, chłopcze. Twarz Euphemii skrzywiła się. Asakku Niszczyciel, Większy Demon, Bestia z Piekieł. Asakku Cień Apokalipsy, Asakku Pożeracz Dzieci, Tańczący w Płomieniach. To były przydomki jakie demon słyszał jeszcze nie tak dawno, gdy dominował serca swoich przeciwników przy pomocy czystego strachu jaki wywoływała jego potęga. Podobnej władzy zasmakował w Wyzwoleniu Krajowym. Teraz wszystko było stracone. Noelle Essalie Teach Feelover Strange, Salai, Król Qual-Bos de Ganga Zumba- Asakku przeklinał te imiona, gdyż to przez te istoty, musiał znosić teraz niesamowite upokorzenia. - Ależ Wieczny, nie rozumiem.- odpowiedziały usta Euphemi.- Tyś sam czterokrotnie przekroczył granice Kraju. Przybyłem tutaj w dobrej wierze, chcąc byśmy wspólnie udali się do Rzeczypospolitej Astralnej i... Asakku nie dokończył zdania, gdyż głos wykorzystywanego przez niego ciała został zagłuszony przez szyderczy śmiech Ten'e'Brae'usa. Jego gruby, odbijający się echem po całej krainie głos sprawił, że ciało Mrocznej Elfki mimowolnie zaczęło się trząść. - Jeśli sądzisz że pojawiłem się w Kraju z tak trywialnych powodów jak pragnienie władzy czy potęgi, to zaprawdę jesteś godnym pożałowania przypadkiem.- powiedział Kaas.- Twoje gierki mnie nudzą, chłopcze. Jednak.... - Jednak?- spytał zaskoczony Asakku. Ten'e'Brae uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Jednak ty sam, mnie bawisz.- kontynuowała istota.- Tak wiele demonów chce upodobnić się do ludzi. Ty przypominasz mi bardziej człowieka, który pragnie upodobnić się do demona. Nim Asakku zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować, został oślepiony przez blask zielonego światła. Gdy demon otworzył oczy ujrzał....sufit. Asakku znajdował się na podłodzę jakiegoś korytarza i chociaż miejsce wydawało mu się dziwnie znajome, był pewien że nigdy w nim nie był. Z pewnością musiał być w Federacji- futurystyczna architektura oraz kamery z wbudowanymi karabinkami sprawiały, że ciężko było pomylić ich styl z czymkolwiek innym. Demon wstał i....wyszczerzył kły. Znów posiadał swoje ciało! Wysoka, humanoidalna sylwetka, zwęglone ciało, ostre pazury- to z całą pewnością była jego dawna powłoka. - Powróciłem.- powiedział Asakku swoim cichym, niemal kojącym głosem. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się stało.- odezwał się nagle jakiś mężczyzna. Demon obrócił się a jego humor poprawił się jeszcze bardziej. Korytarzem szła dwójka urzędników- typowych "ludzików" w nienagannie skrojonych garniturach. Idealne pierwsze ofiary Nowego Porządku. - Jak Federacja sobie bez Niego poradzi....- odpowiedział drugi urzędnik. - Witajcie, żałośni śmiertelnicy.- powiedział demon, unosząc ręcę ku górze.- Nie krzyczcie, gdyż w niczym to nie pomoże. Nie uciekajcie, gdyż to jedynie zwiększy wasze cierpienia. Jam jest Asakku Oprawca a wy.... Nim demon zdołał dokończyć wypowiedź, dwójka urzędników przeszła przez jego ciało, jakby Demonicznego Władcy tam nie było. - Przecież wybrał zastępce...- zauważył jeden z mężczyzn. - To Zero?- spytał drugi.- Daj spokój. Asakku obejrzał się za urzędnikami z niedowierzaniem. Nie było go tutaj! Kaas jakimś cudem przeniósł tutaj jedynie świadomość Większego Demona, nie zabierając jego fizycznej powłoki. Przeklęta niech będzie ta istota! Dlaczego uparła się, żeby w ten sposób upokarzać tego, który niegdyś trząsł Krajem?! Nim urzędnicy zniknęli za zakrętem, demon zauważył że jednemu z nich wypadła książka. Demon, wiedziony dziwnym przeczuciem, zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie i spróbował podnieść lekturę. Ku jego zdumieniu, powiodło mu się. Tytuł książki brzmiał: "Obłęd: Powstanie i Upadek Wolnej Rzeczypospolitej Astralnej" a jej powstanie datowano na 2033 rok. Asakku skrzywił się. Podróże w czasie były niemożliwe, więc musiał znaleźć się w jakiejś alternatywie. Na tyle podobnej do tej z której przybył demon, by móc traktować całą sytuację jako ostrzeżenie. Niegdysiejszy Władca Dystryktu otworzył książkę, chcąc wiedzieć co Ten'e'Brae próbuje mu przekazać. Rozdział I 'Trudny Początek' Amaren Nerama nie przegapia żadnej okazji. Skromny, niemal symboliczny poczęstunek pożera z niemałym zapałem, uważając jednak by się nie przejeść. Wie, że pozwolono mu opuścić Obóz jedynie na czas wywiadu. Nie przeszkadza mi jego zachowanie- w końcu jako nieczłowiekowi bliżej mu do zwierzęcia, niż do rozumnej istoty. Tak długo jak odpowiada na pytania, może jeść ile wlezie. ''- Był Pan wtedy w Thingu, gdy Pułkownik Gajus Vivid ogłosił powstanie niepodległego państwa nieludzi. Pomimo wielu długich lat walk z Federacją, to właśnie jej Pułkownik dał wam namiastkę wolności. Jak się Pan czuł?'' ''- Zmęczony i zdezorientowany. - ''Nie była to dla was hańba? - Popełnia Pani dosyć duży błąd logiczny- otóż zakłada Pani że to Pułkownik Gajus Vivid założył Wolną Rzeczpospolitą Astralną. Częsty błąd. ''- Proszę mnie więc oświecić- jak wyglądało to naprawdę?'' - Zacznijmy od I Bitwy o Thing. Z pewnością kojarzy Pani "Kamienne Tablice Federacji", czyli pomnik stojący w Metropolii. Przedstawia on dwie potężne tablice, na których zapisanych jest 10 największych bitew, odpowiednio, Wojny z Legionem i Dżihadu. Na tej pierwszej tablicy I Bitwa o Thing zajmuje 6 miejsce. Dlaczego o tym wspominam? Żeby dać do zrozumienia jak apokaliptyczna była to bitwa. Siły Federacji oraz Wyzwolenia Krajowego przez długie tygodnie walczyły z przeciwnikiem nie tylko silnym, ale i sprytnym. Siły Legionu, kierowane przez Świadomość, jednego z Rycerzy, próbowały zdobyć Twierdzę na tysiące różnych sposobów. Przeciwnik próbował wykończyć nas fizycznie i psychicznie- w wielu przypadkach mu się to zresztą udawało. ''- Skala bitwy ma znaczenie dla powstania Rzeczypospolitej?'' - Kluczowy! Niech Pani pamięta- Wyzwolenie Krajowe powstało by odbić tereny które należały do nieludzi od stuleci. Mieliśmy czekać aż Legion i Federacja wytępią się wzajemnie, a następnie powstać niczym feniks. Ja sam dołączyłem do Wyzwolenia, gdyż moją młoda wyobraźnię poruszała wizja mordowania ludzi, którzy pozbawili mnie domu. Nie byłem jedyny. Nieraz wydawało mi się, że nieludzie pragnący odzyskać swoje ojczyzny stanowią w WK mniejszość- większa część z nas chciała po prostu mordować mieszkańców Federacji jakby nie było jutra. Zemścić się za wszystkie krzywdy, za wszystko co miało dotąd miejsce. ''- I pomimo waszego nastawienia, rzucono was do obrony federacyjnej twierdzy.'' - Niesamowite upokorzenie. Był to jednak rozkaz i wszyscy go posłuchaliśmy. Gdy ja i moja drużyna dotarliśmy na miejsce, Cathrina Usagi walczyła tak długo, że była w stanie z zamkniętymi oczami opisać cały plan Thingu. Wspaniała kobieta. Szkoda że... ''- Trzymajmy się tematu.'' - O-oczywiście. Wszyscy byliśmy przygotowani na wojnę partyzancką, jednak pod Thingiem nie było na to miejsca. To była krwawa rzeźnia, często na otwartym polu. Do dzisiaj dostaję drgawek kiedy przypominam sobie o niektórych momentach. Pierwsza potyczka, w czasie której straciłem dłoń i drużynę.... Albo gdy Cursed przebrały się za żołnierzy Federacji i weszły do skrzydła medycznego....Przerażające. ''- Morale musiało być niskie.'' - Jak najbardziej. A Federacja zamiast pomóc, jedynie pogłębiała problem. Dla wielu żołnierzy walczących o Thing nadal byliśmy "brudnymi nieludźmi", niegodnymi "szacunku ani życia". Niepochlebne komentarze to najlepsze co mogło nas spotkać. Często dochodziło do bójek. Raz doszło nawet do wymiany ognia, ale całe szczęście nikt wtedy nie zginął. Po pewnym incydencie z krasnoludzką kobietą, Oficer Gajus Vivid zakazał ukazywania jakichkolwiek przejawów gatunkizmu (czy tam rasizmu, jak kto woli). Uznał że sytuacja na froncie jest wystarczająco zła, nie trzeba jej pogarszać w samej Twierdzy. ''- Pomogło?'' ''-'' Poniekąd. Żołnierze przestali prześladować nas otwarcie, robili to nieco subtelniej. Nie wyobraża sobie nawet Pani, ile razy chcieliśmy ich zamordować za przeprowadzanie "niespodziewanych, przyjacielskich sparingów". Morale nie było niskie. Ono było katastrofalne. Z biegiem czasu jednak.... ''- ?'' - Zaczęło się poprawiać. Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć, ale z każdą desperacko wygraną potyczką, z każdym gorzkim zwycięstwem uchodziła z nas nienawiść. Chciałbym powiedzieć że "to nie było z dnia na dzień, nie jesteśmy tak prości" ale....tak właśnie było. Jednego dnia chcieliśmy zrobić Legionowi przysługę i się wymordować a drugiego piliśmy razem, wyznając sobie interesujące uczucia *śmiech*. Duża w tym zasługa Vivida i Usagi. Ta dwójka na naszych oczach przeszła skomplikowaną drogę- od wrogów grożących sobie nawzajem śmiercią, do najskuteczniejszego duetu całej bitwy. Nigdy nie zapomnę jak zaczęli się kłócić, kto komu częściej ratował życie *śmiech*. Morale wzrosło, a my nauczyliśmy się nie zauważać kto jest "nasz" a kto "ich". Pod Thingiem wszyscy jechaliśmy na jednym wózku. - A później morale znowu spadło? - Gdy Cathrina została ranna i zapadła w śpiączkę. Dla wielu z nas oznaczało to koniec bitwy. Cathrina była najlepszą z nas, świetną wojowniczką i wspaniałą liderką. Gdy dowiedzieliśmy się że po ataku na skrzydło medyczne w Twierdzy nie było nikogo kto byłby gotów przeprowadzić odpowiednią operację, pojawiły się myśli samobójcze. U mnie, u moich przyjaciół, nie tylko nieludzi. Wtedy jednak na scenę wkroczył Vivid. Powiedział że samodzielnie przebije się przez okrążenie w jakim byliśmy i wróci z odpowiednimi specjalistami. ''- Jak na sytuację w Twierdzy wpłynęło odejście Gajusa Vivida?'' - Nie było aż tak źle. Gdyby zrobił to kilka tygodni wcześniej, byłaby to katastrofa- ludzie i nieludzie pozabijaliby się a niedobitki stałyby się pokarmem dla Cursedów. Nie mieliśmy jednak czasu na nienawiść. Vivid przekazał stery odpowiednim ludziom, sytuacja na froncie mimo częstych potyczek, była stabilna. Za stabilna. Zaczęliśmy naprawdę mieć czas żeby się martwić. "A co jeśli Vivid poległ? Wtedy nie będzie ani jego, ani Cathriny. Wszyscy zginiemy"- takie myśli przechodziły nie tylko przez moją głowę. Całe szczęście Pułkownik Gajus szybko powrócił. Z lekarzami i dobrymi wiadomościami- Świadomość został przegoniony z tego świata. Na Thingu zapanowała euforia a po kilku szybkich bombardowaniach, jakiekolwiek ślady po Legionie zostały zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi. Twierdza była wolna. Bitwa została zakończona. ''- Musieliście się bardzo cieszyć.'' - Pozwoliliśmy sobie na radość dopiero po zakończeniu operacji, gdy dołączyli do nas Pułkownik Vivid i Cathrina Usagi. Piliśmy wtedy całą noc, gratulując sobie i się...żegnając. ''- Spodziewaliście się że szybko opuścicie Thing?'' - Wyzwolenie Krajowe było organizacją niezależną od Federacji- mieliśmy własne cele i ambicje. Ruchoma Rada uznala, że opłacało się pomóc ludziom w tej bitwie, jednak po jej zakończeniu nie było już sensu nas tam trzymać. Wszyscy to wiedzieliśmy. To był smutny moment. Wszyscy mieliśmy jednak nadzieję że nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy- obawialiśmy się, że jesli następnym razem spotkamy się na polu bitwy, nie będziemy już walczyć ramię w ramię. ''- Nie opuściliście jednak Thingu. Apokaliptyczna bitwa, morale skaczące w górę i w dół oraz miejsce oczyszczone z obecności Legiona- dlaczego więc was nie ewakuowano?'' - Tu na scenę wchodzi Pułkownik Vivid. Następnego dnia, gdy część z nas była jeszcze skacowana, Gajus i Cathrina ogłosili, że mają dla nas orędzie. Vivid, korzystając ze specjalnych uprawnień jakie nadała mu Federacja, zrzekł się Zapomnianej Przestrzeni- czyli ruin starej wioski, umieszczonej niedaleko Thingu. Ogłosił wszem i wobec że te tereny nie są już pod władzą ludzkości i są właściwie wyjęte spod prawa. ''- Nie ogłosił więc powstania państwa dla nieludzi?thumb|310px|Pierwszy dzień powstania WRA'' - Nie, nie miał zresztą do tego prawa. Otworzył jedynie furtkę, a Cathrina ją wykorzystała. To ona ogłosiła powstanie Wolnej Rzeczypospolitej Astralnej- wolnego, niezależnego państwa nieludzi, podległego jedynie Ruchomej Radzie. ''- Jak dobrze pamięta Pan ten dzień?'' - Bardzo dobrze. Te łzy niedowierzania, śmiechy- tak nasze, jak i ludzi. Czuliśmy że jesteśmy częścią czegoś nowego. Czegoś ważnego. Nawet moje zmęczenie nie za bardzo mi przeszkadzało. Dostaliśmy mały kawałek Kraju, niewiele większy od CreepyTown- ale to był nasz kawałek Kraju. Wywalczyliśmy to. Naszą wolność. ''- Dlatego zdecydowano się was nie ewakuować?'' - Poniekąd sens całego Wyzwolenia został osiągnięty. Oto zyskaliśmy własne państwo. Teraz trzeba było go bronić. Myślę że właśnie tym kierował się Pułkownik Vivid- wiedział że siły Legionu jeszcze wrócą, a wtedy przyda się każda para rąk. Wrobił nas, byśmy chroniąc swojej nowej ojczyzny, chronili również Federację. I jestem mu niezwykle wdzięczny za ten numer. ''- Ostatnia kwestia: Czy sądzi Pan że to prawda, że Pułkownik Vivid pozwolił na stworzenie WRA tylko dlatego że Cathrina Usagi była jego kochanką? Że uległ nieludzkiemu podstępowi, nie zauważając że sprowadza na Federację wielkie niebezpieczeństwo?'' - Pewnie dostanę niezły wycisk w Obozie za to co teraz powiem, ale nie jestem w stanie się powstrzymać. Zamknij że mordę, ty wypełniony propagandą worku na spermę. 'Mieszane Reakcje' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures